1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tool that facilitates handling tires, and more particularly to a tool which assists in positioning a tire from the horizontal or lying position to a vertical position.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
While there exists various tools for lifting and positioning of tires, such art is generally restricted to positioning the tire relative to the tire being mounted on the hub of a vehicle. The prior art is not suited for the simple task of assisting a single worker in positioning a tire from the horizontal or lying position to a vertical position where the tire can then be manually rolled to a destination. The task of repeatedly lifting a tire from a horizontal to a vertical position can be, in the long run, a source of work injury. Indeed, although tires are generally not exceedingly heavy, lifting one to its vertical position does involve a series of movements that can be a source of injury due to the repetitiveness of certain movements or the imbalance in the process of executing certain movements.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art. In this regard, the present invention discloses a tire handling tool that assists a single worker in repeatedly positioning a tire from a horizontal or lying position to a vertical position.